A Kiss of Hope
by NinjaTerra
Summary: When Pudding is messing around in Ryou's lab, she finds herself in the world of Fruits Basket. When she learns of Momiji's past, she'll stop at nothing to help him. But can she? PuddingXMomiji
1. The Red Button

Ch 1: The Red Button

Pudding Fong, a small blond teenage girl sat at a pink café table. "Uh!" she groaned. Café Mew Mew, the building in which she was working, was completely empty. Normally she would be doing something fun with the other mews when business was slow but they were all gone. Ichigo was on a date with Masaya, Lettuce had volunteered to help out at the Library, and Zakuro was busy modeling. Leaving Pudding alone at the café with Mint. And don't get her wrong, she would happily hang out with Mint but she was told not to bother her when she was reading, which she was. So, all in all, Pudding was bored. Then an idea sprung into her head. _Oooooo! Ryou's lab probably has some fun stuff in it! _she thought. She quickly got out of her chair and headed towards the stairs that led to the basement. Mint was too busy reading her book to notice. She walked down the stairs with a smile on her face.

She gasped when she walked into Ryou's lab. The many buttons and flashing lights mesmerized the monkey mew girl. But a particular button caught her eye. "Ah!" she said as she rushed over to further inspect the bright red button that had stood out against the rest. Her hand floated above the button as she decided whether or not to press it. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her and she slammed her hand down on the red circle. A siren noise filled the room. Before Pudding could comprehend what was going on, there was a bright flash of light and, just like that, she disappeared.

"Bye, Hari!" Momiji Sohma called over his shoulder as he started off on his walk. He hummed to himself as he skipped down the sidewalk. The sun shone brightly and not a single cloud dared cover it. The blond haired boy was going to go to the park when he saw something lying on the sidewalk. As he got closer, he realized it was a girl, lying unconscious on the pavement. He checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Eventually, someone picked up. "Hello?" a male voice said on the other end. "Hari, come quick!"

Momiji sat on the edge of the bed on which the girl had been laid on. She had not stirred since they had placed her there. He began to wonder why she been lying unconscious on the sidewalk. He glanced back at girl. She had blond hair and fair skin. She was wearing an orange and white dress that looked like a maid's outfit and she looked about his age. He assumed she'd be out for a while, so he but in the new Mogeta DVD that Kisa had lent him in the TV and pressed play. He sat back as he watched the animated movie with a smile. Then he heard the girl stir from behind him.

He walked over to the girl and reached the end of the bed just as she opened her eyes. They were orangish-brown color and looked up at Momiji in confusion. She sat up and looked around the room. "Where am I, na no da?" she asked.

**Sorry it was so shot. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Sohmas

Ch 2: The Sohmas

"Where am I na no da?" the girl asked. Momiji smiled at her. "You're in the Sohma Estate. This is Hatori Sohma's house. I'm Momiji, by the way. I'm also a Sohma," he said. She blinked a few times as she took in the information. Then she smiled. "I'm Pudding Fong," she said in a cheery voice. Pudding looked over Momiji's shoulder, at the TV. "What are you watching?" she asked. "It's the newest Mogeta movie," the rabbit boy said. Pudding cocked her head to one side in confusion. "I've never heard of Mogeta," she said. Momiji was surprised. "Really? Well, it's really good. Do you want to watch?" he asked. Pudding nodded. Momiji restarted the movie and they sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

"That was uber good!" Pudding exclaimed after the movie had ended. "I told you!" Momiji said, smiling. Then, Pudding thought of something. "Hey, Momiji-san? How did I get here?" she asked. Momiji shrugged. "I found you on the sidewalk. Why were you lying out there?"he asked. Pudding took on a puzzled look. "I don't know. All I remember is a bunch of lights and a siren and then I woke up here, "she said. They didn't get long to ponder this before they heard the front door open and someone walk inside. "Hatori? Hatori? Where are you?" a voice called. Suddenly, the door to the room they were in was pushed open to reveal a man with long, silvery-white hair and golden eyes. "Ayame?" Momiji said. "Momiji! Hello! Have you seen Hatori? Oh! Who's this?" he said, approaching Pudding. "My name's Pudding Fong," the girl said. Ayame smiled. "Oh, you're adorable! I must take you to my shop! You'd look great in one of my outfits! I see you're already into maid dresses," he said. He started to walk towards the door. "I see Hatori isn't here. I should get going. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, Pudding. Tah-tah!" he said and then left.

"Ah, Ayame…" Momiji said with a smile. "Is he a Sohma, too na no da?" Pudding asked. Momiji nodded. "The Sohmas are a big family." Then Momiji realized something. "Pudding, do you have a place to stay tonight?" he asked. Pudding paused for a moment before shaking her head. "Why don't you stay here? I'd have to ask Hari first but I'm sure he'd be OK with it. I'd be fun!" Momiji exclaimed. Pudding nodded. "Sure!" she said. Momiji pulled out his cellphone and dialed Hatori's cellphone number. He talked for a few moments and then hung up. He turned back to Pudding and smiled. "You can stay!" he said, happily. "Yay!" Pudding cheered.

"It's nice outside," Momiji said as he opened a window. "Let's go out." Pudding nodded and followed him out the door. The second they walked out the door, Pudding collided into a small orange haired girl. Both girls fell backwards. Pudding got up immediately and ran over to the other girl. "I'm so sorry! Are you OK na no da?" she asked, helping the girl up. "I'm fine," the girl said when she was on her feet. Then she noticed Momiji. "Momiji-kun?" Momiji smiled. "Hi, Kisa," he said. "Oh!" The girl turned back to Pudding. "My name is Kisa Sohma. I'm very sorry for running into you," she said and bowed. "I'm Pudding Fong. It's nice to meet you," Pudding said with a smile. Kisa smiled back. "I'd better get going. Hiro is waiting for me. Bye," she said and ran off.

"Here you go, Pudding," Momiji said, handing Pudding an ice cream cone. They had walked to the park and had decided to get ice cream at this small stand. Pudding took the cone gratefully. It had been hotter than she'd thought. She licked her chocolate ice cream as Momiji sat down and licked his vanilla. They ate them quickly, before they could melt. "Let's go back," Momiji said, standing up. "OK," Pudding said and followed him.

They walked down the sidewalk back towards the Sohma Estate. "Momiji!" a female voice called from behind them. They turned to see a brown haired girl waving at them and walking over, followed by a bright orange haired boy and a silvery-grey haired boy. "Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed with a smile. The girl caught up with them quickly. Then, she noticed Pudding. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. My name is Tohru Honda," she said with a bow. Pudding bowed back. "My name's Pudding Fong," she said. _Wow. I've been saying my name a lot today,_ she thought. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. Now, can we please get going! I'm starving!" the orange haired boy complained. The grey haired boy smacked the back of the other boy's head. "Don't be rude, you stupid cat," he said. "Why, you idiot rat!" the orange haired boy growled. "P-Please s-s-stop fighting!" Tohru stuttered. "I'm sorry, Tohru," the grey haired boy said while the other boy just looked away. Tohru turned back to Momiji and Pudding. "I'd better get going. It was nice meeting you, Pudding," she said. Then she leaned in and whispered something into Momiji's ear. He shook his head. She glanced back at Pudding and then turned back to the two boys. "OK. Let's go. Bye Momiji. Bye Pudding," she said and then left.

"Who were those boys?" Pudding asked Momiji after they had left. "The orange haired one is Kyo and the grey haired one is Yuki. They're both Sohmas. Yuki is Ayame's younger brother," he said. _He's Ayame's brother? They act nothing alike._ "Do they always fight like that?" Pudding asked. "That's nothing compared to what they usually get into. Normally, stuff gets broken. Especially Shigure's door. He's had to get it replaced many times," Momiji said. "Who's Shigure?" Pudding asked. "Oh! I'm sorry. He's also a Sohma. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki all live at his house," Momiji said. I nodded. Momiji smiled. "Well, come on. We're almost there," he said. Pudding smiled to herself. _The Sohmas are a strange family._

"What do you mean Pudding didn't come in for work today?" a blond teen asked a green haired girl. "She just didn't show up, Ryou-san. And she's not at her house, either. I hope nothing bad happened to her," a worried Lettuce said. "Call the other mew. We need to find Pudding!" Ryou said. Lettuce nodded and ran off. Ryou rubbed his forehead. _Where could she be? _Then he saw a red light coming from the basement. He headed down the stairs and saw it was coming from his lab. He walked in and saw the screen of his computer flashing red. He typed in his pass code and checked the history of his computer to see what was wrong with it. His eyes widened. _No. She couldn't have!_


	3. Momo

Ch 3: Momo

(FB world)

"Good morning, Pudding!" Momiji said when Pudding stumbled into the kitchen. "Goo mornin," Pudding mumbled. She was jolted out of her half sleep by the smell of eggs. "Food!"The monkey mew grabbed a plate and scooped a bunch of eggs onto it. She ate them happily. "This is good!" she said. "Why, thank you," Momiji said with a smile. "You made these na no da?" Pudding asked, clearly surprised. Momiji faked a pouting face. "What? Is that a bad thing?" he asked. Pudding giggled. "No. I guess not."

"Oh! Pudding, would you mind getting some groceries for me? Hari told me to get some but I need to return this movie to Kisa," Momiji said, waving around the Mogeta movie. "Of course I can na no da!" Pudding said. Momiji handed Pudding some money and a list of groceries. "You know where the store is, right?" he asked. Pudding nodded. "OK, then. And, thanks so much for helping me, Pudding," Momiji said with a smile. Pudding smiled back. The mew mew slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

"Wow! That grocery store was so busy! I hope Momiji hasn't been waiting for me," Pudding said to herself as she left the grocery store. The brown paper grocery bag swung back and forth in one hand. She made her way back to the Sohma Estate. As she approached the wall that marked the outside of the Estate, the most beautiful music met her ears. She stopped for a moment to listen. "Are you a friend of Momiji's?" a small voice asked. Pudding turned around to see a little blond girl looking up at her (For once, someone's actually looking up at Pudding. Haha). _She looks just like Momiji! I wonder if she's a Sohma, too, _Pudding thought. "Yep!" Pudding said happily. "Can you ask him something for me?" the little girl asked.

Before Pudding could reply, a voice spoke up from around the corner. "I honestly don't know what to do about this girl, Kureno. I've let Tohru know about the curse and that's already started to cause problems. What if she finds out as well? It's so complicated." The little girl grabbed Puddings wrist. "Hurry. This way." She pulled the monkey girl towards a big hole in the wall and crawled through. They ran through yards until they stopped in front of a house in which the music seemed to be coming from. The little girl sat down on the grass. It took a moment for Pudding to realize this was Hatori's house. Through the sliding glass door, she saw Momiji sitting on a stool with his eyes closed, playing the violin. The song was slow and sad, completely the opposite of Pudding knew of Momiji. Yet, all the same, he seemed to be pouring his very heart and soul into the song.

"I come here a lot to listen to him playing. Papa says I shouldn't but I do anyway," the little girl said. She turned back to Pudding. "My name's Momo," she said. Pudding nodded and sat down next to her. They listened in silence while Momiji played another song. Then, Momo looked back at Pudding. "I've always wanted to play a song with him. I started playing the violin, too, ever since I heard him. Could you ask him if he could play just one song with me?" Momo asked. Pudding looked at her and smiled. "Of course I can." Momo stood up. "Mama's probably wondering where I am. I'd better get going. Ask him, OK?" Pudding nodded. "Oh, I'm Pudding by the way," Pudding said. Momo nodded and walked away, back to the hole.

Momiji finished his song and began to put his violin away. Pudding walked up to the glass door and knocked on it. Momiji looked up. "Oh, Pudding!" He walked over and opened the door. "Sorry I took so long," Pudding said. "That's fine," Momiji said with a smile. Momiji took the groceries and went to put them in the kitchen. He came back in a minute. "You're really good na no da," Pudding said, addressing his music. "Really? I haven't practiced in a while," Momiji said. "So good that a little girl named Momo want to do a duet with you," Pudding said. Momiji froze. Then, he turned to look at Pudding. "Momo wants to do a duet with me?" he asked. Pudding nodded. Momiji broke into a huge, bright smile. "That's great! Oh, I bet she's gotten really good by now! Oh, this is great!" he said happily. Pudding smiled. Then, a question was brought to the front of her mind. "Hey, Momiji, do you have a sister?" Momiji's smile faltered for a fraction of a second before immediately returning to his face. "No. What makes you say that?" he asked. Pudding shrugged and then smiled again. But at that moment she realized that there must be more to Momiji than what meets the eye.

(TMM world)

"Ryou, why did you call us all down here?" an inpatient Ichigo asked. "Well, you all know that Pudding didn't show up for work yesterday," Ryou started. "Yeah," everyone but Zakuro said. "Well, I may have found the reason for her disappearance," Ryou continued. "And what might that be, Ryou-kun?" Lettuce asked. "You see, I've been working on a device to be able to sent people to an alternate dimension," the blond teen said. The mews nodded. "I believe Pudding may have been messing around in my lab and accidentally pressed the button that activated my device." The mews eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that Pudding is stuck in an alternate dimension?" Mint asked. Ryou nodded. "It's your device, Ryou. Can't you just press some button and get her out?" Ichigo asked. Ryou sweat dropped. "Well, you see. I haven't quite figured out how to do that, yet." The mews did the well known anime fall. "So, what are we going to do?" Lettuce asked. "It'll take some time, but I'll be able to make a way to reverse the devise and bring her back," Ryou replied. "How long is that?" Zakuro asked. Ryou typed something on his computer. "If nothing goes wrong, about a year," he said. Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out. "A year!"

**Thanks for reading! Now, I need 5 more reviews to write the next chapter. So, ****REVIEW!**


	4. The Cat and the Rat

**NinjaTerra: Hello, my good readers. Welcome to chapter 4 of A Kiss of Hope!**

**Momiji: Whoa! Where am I?**

**NinjaTerra: You happen to be in my author's note, Momiji.**

**Momiji: Cool!**

**NinjaTerra: It truly is. Now, could you do the honor of saying the disclaimer?**

**Momiji: OK! NinjaTerra does not own FB or TMM!**

**NinjaTerra: Now onto the story!**

Ch 4: The Cat and the Rat

(FB World)

"Guten Morgen, Pudding!" Momiji's voice sang. Pudding blinked her eyes a few times as they adjusted to the light. She sat up in her bed and turned to face a smiling Momiji.

"Good Morning, Momiji," she said. Momiji smiled wider. Pudding turned her head to one side, like a confused dog. "Why is Momiji so happy, na no da?" she asked.

"We're going to visit Tohru today!" Momiji replied, happily. Pudding nodded and then pulled off her covers.

After eating and getting dressed, Momiji and Pudding set off to Shigure's house. After a bit of walking through the woods, a house suddenly emerged from the forest. Momiji bound up to the door and pulled it open. "Hallo! Ich bin's!" Momiji called.

"Momiji! Hello!" a male voice said. A man with short black hair walked into the room.

"Hallo, Shigure!" Momiji said. "Is Tohru here?"

The man, apparently named Shigure, nodded. "She's in her room. Oh! Wait! Here she is now," he said as a brown haired girl stumbled into the room.

"Tohru!" Momiji said, smiling. Tohru looked up to see Momiji and Pudding in the doorway.

"Momiji-kun! Pudding-chan!" she said. She rushed over to the two blondes. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd come visit you today!" Momiji replied. Pudding nodded, smiling. Just then, two boys walked into the room.

"Who is it, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Momiji and Pudding are here," Tohru said.

"What do they want?" Kyo asked. Momiji frowned.

"I can visit Tohru if I want, can't I?" Pudding suppressed a giggle at Kyo's angry expression. Tohru then clapped her hands together and said,

"So, how about we play Monopoly!"

"That sound fun na no da!" Pudding said. Momiji nodded in agreement. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Fine." The group made their way into the living room where Tohru pulled out a box with the word _Monopoly_ on the front and took off the lid. She handed out the fake money and then put the rest back in the box.

"OK. I'll be the banker. Everyone pick a game piece," Tohru said, holding out little metal figures. Everyone picked one: Yuki had the battleship, Kyo had the shoe, Tohru had the dog, Momiji had the hat, and Pudding had the moneybag. Tohru rolled first. "Oo! A rail road! I'm gonna buy it!" She counted her money and then put in the box and took out her card.

The game continued for a while. Kyo was the first to go bankrupt, closely followed by Tohru. Momiji, Yuki, and Pudding were left. Momiji rolled. "1, 2, 3, 4," he counted out load. He landed on one of Yuki's hotels. "Aw!" He handed Yuki his money. Momiji had none left. Momiji was out. That just left Yuki and Pudding. Pudding rolled.

"Free Parking!" she said, happily, collecting the money. Yuki rolled. Taxes due. He put the money in the middle. Pudding rolled again. Chance. "Get out of jail free" she read. Yuki's turn. He moved his piece. It landed on Pudding's hotel (which happened to be on Board Walk). He groaned. Yuki had lost. Pudding won.

"Yay! Pudding won!" Momiji cheered. Kyo smirked.

"You lost, rat," he said to Yuki. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I still beat you, idiot cat." Kyo growled.

"Say that to my face!"

"I just did," Yuki replied. Kyo stood up. So did Yuki.

"I'm going to beat you once and for all!" Kyo yelled.

"When are you going to give up? You'll never win," Yuki said. Kyo swung his leg at him but Yuki dodged it. Yuki then leaned forward, so close that he and Kyo could have kissed (Mental scars…), and swung his leg from underneath him, sending Kyo flying through the front door. Pudding leaned over to Momiji and whispered,

"I see what you mean about Shigure's doors breaking." Momiji smirked. They continued to watch the fight for a few more minutes (Yuki was winning) until Pudding decided that she'd had enough. She stood up. "Guys, that's enough na no da," she said but the fighting boys appeared not to hear her. She tried again. "Stop fighting!" she said a little louder. Still, no reaction.

Kyo aimed a good kick at Yuki's head but his foot stopped mid air. He looked around to see what happened. Pudding had grabbed his leg mid swing. She blinked up at him. "No more fighting na no da," she said. Yuki immediately returned to his usual calm behavior.

"Sorry, Pudding-chan." Kyo just grumbled as Pudding released his leg. The cat spent the rest of the day mumbling about being stopped by a girl.

The rest of the day went by fast and before they knew it, the sun was setting. Tohru was the first to notice, when she glanced out the window and exclaimed, "Wow! It's almost dark!" Momiji and Pudding said their good-byes and were almost to the door when a voice called, "Pudding! Momiji! Wait!" and Tohru came running over to them. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Tohru tripped over a forgotten _Monopoly_ card on the floor and fell towards Pudding. Caught by surprise, Pudding toppled into Momiji.

_Poof!_

Orange smoke clouded around Pudding. When it had cleared, Momiji had vanished and in his place sat a small rabbit.

"What the…?"

(TMM World)

The mews were again grouped in Ryou's lab after the blond teen had called them all down for some "important info". "So, why did you need us, Ryou?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce's eyes lit up.

"Is it about Pudding?" she asked. Ryou looked at all the mews.

"Yes, it does, Lettuce. I have discovered a new bit of information you all might like," he said.

"What is it?" Mint asked, worried. Ryou nodded toward the huge plasma screen-like computer screen in the room.

"I have discovered how to view where and what Pudding is doing in through the computer," he said.

Everyone let out a gasp, aside from Zakuro, of course, who asked, "Can we try it now?"

Ryou nodded and typed something in on his keyboard. Everyone held their breath as an image appeared on the screen. Their worried looks turned to ones of puzzlement. Ichigo was the first to break the silence. "Is that a…rabbit?"

**NinjaTerra: Oo! Cliffy!**

**Momiji: That was good!**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles) Thanks! You're so nice about my chapters! (eyes darken) Unlike **_**some **_**of my characters in my authors notes. *cough* Tart *cough* Ayame *cough* Anyway, just because I'm not saying I need a certain number of reviews this time doesn't mean I don't want to hear your comments. So Review!**

**Momiji: ****REVIEW!**

**(P.S. If you're wondering, Ayame is an OC from one of my TMM stories, **_**The New Mew Mews. **_**Don't get her confused from Ayame of Fruits Basket)**


	5. The Curse

**NinjaTerra: Yes, I think it is time…**

**Momiji: Are you sure…?**

**NinjaTerra: We cannot put it off much longer…**

**Momiji: There's no other option…?**

**NinjaTerra: No. It is unavoidable…**

**Momiji: If we must…**

**NinjaTerra: Yes, we must…**

**Momiji: Well, if you insist…**

**NinjaTerra: Then we must start.**

**Momiji: Of course.**

**NinjaTerra: I don't own FB or TMM.**

**Momiji: No turning back now.**

**NinjaTerra: (nods) And so it begins…**

Ch 5: The Curse

(FB World)

"_What the…?"_

The rabbit sighed. "Das ist schlecht. Das ist wirklich schlimm." Pudding continued to stare at the rabbit.

"Tohru, what was that noise?" a voice called and then Shigure entered the room. His eyes darted from Tohru on the ground to Pudding to the rabbit she was staring at. He then face palmed his forehead. "Oh, boy."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you guys! I just fell! Oh, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Momiji-kun! Ah!" Tohru cried. Pudding blinked a few times.

"Momiji-kun…turned into a rabbit." She said softly. Tohru and Shigure turned to look at her.

"Uh, yeah…" Shigure said uncertainly. Pudding looked up at him, then back at the rabbit. There was a split second when everything went tense, before…

"That's so cool! Momiji, you look so cute! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Pudding exclaimed. She spun around to face a stunned looking Shigure and Tohru. "Do you guys turn into animals, too? If you do, do you all turn into bunnies? 'Cause I think they're are adorable!"

Shigure and Tohru blinked a few times before Shigure said, "Err, no. We don't turn into bunnies." Pudding frowned.

"Aw! That's too bad." Then she smiled again. "But, you didn't answer my first question."

"Uh, yeah. I turn into a dog," Shigure said, still confused. Pudding smiled brighter.

"Cool!" Then, she turned to Tohru. "Do you turn into anything?" she asked.

"No…" Tohru said.

5 minutes later…

"Wow, so your family is cursed to turn into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac?" Pudding asked after Shigure had finished explaining the curse.

"Yes, the twelve animals, plus the cat." Shigure said. Momiji had turned back human and was sitting on the couch, watching them. Pudding smiled at him.

"We'd better get going na no da," she said. Momiji nodded, his face blank. They waved good-bye to Tohru and Shigure and set out on their way back to Hatori's house. After a long silence, Momiji spoke.

"Pudding, do you really not care? About me being cursed I mean?" the bunny boy asked, still staring straight ahead. Pudding glanced sideways at him.

"Of, course na no da! Did you think I'd lie to you?" Momiji shook his head soundlessly. After another moment of silence, Pudding sighed, causing Momiji to glance at her through the corners of his eyes.

"Momiji-kun, I do really like you na no da, cursed or not." The monkey mew then turned to smile at Momiji. "You're like a good friend." Momiji blinked before returning the smile.

"Thanks, Pudding." Momiji then grabbed Pudding's hand. "Come on. Hatori is probably already home and wondering where we are!" Pudding smiled widely before racing with Momiji back to the Sohma estate. Unknown to the pair, a certain head of the Sohma house was watching them from her window, frowning. Then, with the swish of a robe, the figure disappeared back into her room.

(TMM World)

Ryou and the mews stared blankly at the screen. Ichigo cleared her throat.

"OK. Let me get this straight," the cat mew started. "Pudding is trapped in a world where there's a weird family that is cursed by the Chinese Zodiac? And she's living at a house with the year of rabbit named Momiji and some guys called Hatori?" Ryou nodded, still a bit confused. Suddenly, the screen crackled and popped, and then the scene changed.

The group was no longer staring at the sleeping form of Pudding, but of two people they did not know sitting in a dimly lit room. One of the figures had black hair that went up to about its mid neck and cold, dark eyes. It was dressed in long, multicolored robes that hung loosely around its frame. The other figure had short, brown hair and brown eyes. Its face held a blank expression. It wore regular men's clothing of brown pants and a white, button up shirt. The first figure spoke in a wispy, cold voice.

"She knows, Kureno. She knows our secret." The second figure, called Kureno, continued to stare blankly at the first. "We must do something about her. This _Pudding _girl is getting to deep into the Sohma family. We must get rid of her," the first figure continued. Kureno nodded reluctantly. "Something drastic must be done. We shall-" the figure stopped mid sentence. It glanced to the side, directly at were Ryou and the mews were watching them. Its icy stare penetrated straight through the monitor's screen. The group shivered. "We have company," it said. Then, with a flick of the wrist, the monitor fuzzed out, and, with a pop, died.

The group stared, open mouthed, at the now blank screen.

**NinjaTerra: Wow. That wasn't as epic of a fail as I thought it would be.**

**Momiji: (nods) It was pretty good, actually.**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles) So, this is probably going to be one of my worse chapters, so it will only get better from here! **

**Momiji: We hope you liked it. **

**NinjaTerra: And remember to review!**

**Momiji: Yes, Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Directions

**NinjaTerra: Hello, everyone! I have finally returned! **

**Momiji: NinjaTerra! I've missed you!**

**NinjaTerra: I missed you, too! **

**(The two share a random hug of happiness)**

**NinjaTerra: Anyway, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Oh, and by the way, did you know it's the year of the Rabbit this year?**

**Momiji: Yay! My year!**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles) Yep. And before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Raine-chan**_** for all her wonderful reviews. ^.^ I don't own FB or TMM. Enjoy!**

Ch. 6: Directions 

(FB World)

"Momiji-kun! It's morning! The world says hello na no da!" Pudding exclaimed cheerfully. Momiji cracked open his eyes only to quickly close them again as he was momentarily blinded by the bright morning sun. Sitting up and rubbing the last traces of sleep out of his eyes, Momiji blinked a few times and then yawned.

"Good morning, Pudding. You're up pretty early today," the rabbit boy said. Pudding nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I was thinking we could go and do something fun today na no da!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Momiji smiled widely.

"Yeah! That'd be-" Momiji stopped talking abruptly, his smile faltering, as he remembered something. "Actually, Pudding, I can't today. I've got to go meet someone." The monkey mew girl's cheerful aura dropped greatly. Momiji inwardly sighed at Pudding's sad expression. Putting on a happy smile he said, "I bet Tohru will play with you! You could spend the day with her and then we could hang out tomorrow!" Pudding nodded, her cheerfulness returning.

"OK!"

**XXX**

After eating a quick breakfast, Pudding slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

"Bye, Momiji-kun! Have a good day na no da!" she called before she closed the door. The air was nice and fresh and the sky was wide and clear. It was no wonder Pudding wanted to get out of the house today. Birds sang their shrill songs as she made her way down the road outside the estate. After a few minutes, Pudding stopped walking suddenly. She looked to her left. She looked to her right. She looked behind her. Then, the monkey girl let out a sigh. Pudding was officially lost. She was so caught up in the scenery that she didn't look where she was going. Pudding face palmed herself. She couldn't even remember where Shigure's house was! So, Pudding did the only thing you could do when you're lost: ask for directions.

Pudding spotted a person that looked pretty decent ahead of her. He was a tall, blank faced teen with shocking black and white slightly spikey hair. Pudding skipped boldly up to the stranger and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Pudding! Could you tell me how to get to the house of Shigure Sohma?" The stranger blinked a few times, staring at the energetic little blonde girl. Finally, he nodded.

"I was going to his house right now, actually." the stranger said. Pudding began to bounce happily.

"Great! Do you mind if I follow you na no da?" the monkey mew asked. The stranger shook his head and let Pudding tail him as he started to walk to Shigure's.

After a few minutes, they came through a small park. Pudding spotted a weird looking tree shaped, oddly, almost like a candy cane. On the trunk of the tree, someone had carved their initials into the wood.

Pudding and the stranger's journey took them down winding paths and wooded areas until they finally emerged into another park. This park looked very similar to the last one, Pudding noticed. It even had the same candy cane shaped tree! The carving was even in the same spot…Wait a second! Pudding did a double take. This was the same tree! Meaning they had just gone in a complete circle!

"We just went in a circle na no da!" Pudding told her companion. The teen stopped and looked around.

"Oh, yeah…" he said, yet he didn't really seem to care. Pudding inwardly sighed. They had just wasted…(Pudding glanced at her watch) 3 hours going nowhere! Walking around the corner, they came to the entrance of the Sohma Estate. "I guess I could just go with Hatori tomorrow when he visits Yuki for his checkup…" the stranger said mostly to himself. Pudding's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Wait, you're a Sohma?" she said. The teen nodded.

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Haru Sohma." Pudding nodded slowly.

"Well, um, I'm sorry if I troubled you or anything. I'd better get going. Momiji might be home by now." With a small wave, Pudding ran into the Sohma gates. Behind her, she barely heard as the year of the ox muttered under his breath.

"So, that's the girl…"

**XXX**

Pudding walked down the now almost familiar path to Hatori Sohma's house. Thinking about it now, the girl found it odd how she had never seen the man who owned the house she was staying at. Pudding wondered if he was part of the Zodiac, too. Or, even the Haru guy she had talked to. Thinking about it, Pudding realized that she didn't really know much about the Sohma family or its members at all. Before Pudding could get too lost in her thoughts, she heard the sound of voices nearby. Being the curious girl she is, Pudding snuck closer to the voices. She suddenly recognized one as Momiji's, but she couldn't tell who the other person was. Poking her head out from a bush, Pudding saw the rabbit boy talking to some man she had never seen. The man spoke harshly, while as Momiji stood completely still, his eyes to the ground.

"Don't you understand, Momiji? Momo is already becoming curious of you! Why, just last night, she asked me all sorts of questions about you! She is beginning to realize things, Momiji! I forbid you to ever speak to her again!" The man's voice ran loud and clear, and sent a shiver down Pudding's spine. Why would anyone speak so harshly to Momiji? What could Momiji talking to Momo possible do that was so bad? "Do you understand me, Momiji?" the man asked. The rabbit boy's reply came in a soft whisper, so quiet that Pudding had to strain to hear it.

"I understand." The man let out a loud sigh, but didn't say more. He just turned, and walked away, leaving a very shaken looking Momiji behind him. Pudding took a step toward the rabbit boy, only to have a swift hand come and grab her from behind. Before she knew it, a hand had grabbed her arms while another was held firmly over her mouth. Pudding heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to break free of the person's grasp. A shiver ran up the blond girl's spine as a cold, whispery voice spoke into her ear.

"So, you're the girl that knows our secret."

**NinjaTerra: No TMM World for this chapter. Sorry.**

**Momiji: Well, what did you all think of the chapter? We always love to know!**

**NinjaTerra: I'm so happy for all the great reviews I've been getting for this story! As Momiji said, we love to know what you think. Thanks to all who've reviewed and all my other readers. (smiles)**

**Momiji: We love you all!**

**NinjaTerra: What he said! **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Trapped and Uncertain

**NinjaTerra: Why, hello world!**

**The world: Hello!**

**NinjaTerra: O.O …Um, anyway, sorry to all my readers for my lack of fanfiction updates. I have had absolutely no drive for such a long time…*bursts into tears***

**Momiji: There, there NinjaTerra. Es ist okay. *pats NinjaTerra***

**NinjaTerra: *sniffs* …OK. I think I'm alright now. Now, let's get this started.**

**Momiji: Alright! NinjaTerra doesn't own FB or TMM! Enjoy!**

Ch. 7: Trapped and Uncertain

(TMM World)

"Come on, Ryou! Fix it already!" Ichigo yelled, pacing back and forth above the working male. Ryou groaned as he fiddled with the wires and cords in his monitor.

"I'm trying! My God! Be patient!" Lettuce stood off to the side, watching the two with a sad, worried gaze. She fingered her hair nervously, her mind racing as is echoed the bone chilling words that the figure on the screen had said before the monitor had broken down. _This Pudding girl is getting too deep into the Sohma family. We must get rid of her. _Lettuce bit her lip as the Ichigo and Ryou continued to argue, fighting back panic.

"Oh, Pudding…Please, be safe…"

(FB World)

"So, you're the girl that knows our secret."

Pudding's eyes widened as the stranger's arms tightened around her body. Normally, she would have easily been able to take this person on, however, the person's arms held her own hands tightly at their sides, not to mention that the person had a huge height advantage on her. Trying in vain to squirm out of the person's hands, Pudding's heat began to beat rapidly, and fear coursed through her veins. Suddenly, a blind was pulled over her eyes, blocking out her sight. Then, the hand that had been blocking her mouth was removed, but before she even had a chance to make a sound, a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth and wrapped around the back of her head, cutting off her building scream.

"Kureno, tie her up and take her back to my room," her captor's voice said eerily, causing Pudding to shiver. The monkey mew heard the sound of a new pair of feet approaching and then felt a pair of strong hands bind her arms and legs, making escape impossible. Next thing she knew, Pudding was being lifted off the ground by a new pair of arms. As the newcomer carried her off to God knows where, Pudding couldn't help but begin to panic. _What's going to happen to me?_

**XXX**

As the cloth around her mouth was removed and the blindfold was finally ripped off of her face, the sudden change in lighting temporarily blinded the blond haired girl. After blinking a few times, Pudding was finally able to focus on the two figures standing before her. One of the men (or, at least, she assumed they were both men) was dressed in a plain white robe that had a black tie around the mid-section. His hair was a shadowy black color that seemed to be tinted sort of blue-ish purple. It was cut in a choppy, layered sort of style and stopped right below his chin. His eyes were a dark, frightening violet color, and seemed to watch her every move. Tilting her head slightly, Pudding glanced at the other man in the room. He was a very tall, simple dressed man in a pair of black pants and a plain, brown colored shirt that matched the color of his short cut, brown hair. His eyes were also a similar color to his hair, and they stared blankly out the window, seeming uninterested in the girl in the room. The man that stood before Pudding finally spoke, snapping the mew's attention back to him.

"Hello Pudding. It's so good to finally meet you." The way the man smiled as he said this told Pudding that it wasn't good. Not. At. All. "I'm surprised that Hatori hasn't introduced as yet, actually. After all, you are staying at his house. Yet, no one has bothered to introduce us." Pudding gulped, shaking slightly. Her arms and legs had also been unbound when her blind fold was taken off, yet the monkey girl's body wouldn't allow her to move, frozen in place by the mysterious man's cold gaze. Smiling another sickly sweet smile, the stranger walked forward and wrapped a finger around her face. "Now, why is that?" he asked coolly, still smiling. His dark eyes stared deeply into Pudding's own light colored ones, unblinkingly. Fighting to keep the fear out of her voice, Pudding tried to answer him.

"I don't know…" she said quietly, just barely above a whisper. The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that?" he asked, smirking. Pudding raised her voice a little louder.

"I said that I don't know na no da," she said, gazing up at the man standing over her. The stranger removed his finger from the blond girl's face, smirk not leaving his lips.

"Hm…Intersting. And do have any idea who I am?" Pudding stared at the man uncertainly, noting the powerful feeling that his presence had. Realizing she had no idea who the man was, Pudding bowed her head and gazed nervously at the floor.

"I don't know na no da."

_SLAP!_

A hand brought itself sharply across the monkey mew's face, leaving a stinging sensation behind on her now red cheek. Raising a hand to cut her own face, Pudding looked up to see the now angry face of the stranger looming over her, his hand still raised after the slat that it had just delivered.

"Don't use such annoying words with me, girl! 'Na no da'! What are you, a toddler? I'm not a child, nor do I intend to be spoken to as one!" The man glared at her, and Pudding continued to quiver. Who knew that her short phrase that many found cute and adorable would get her a slap across the face? The mysterious man's eyes hardened as he leaned closed to the small girl and whispered in her ear. "Now, I want you to answer again, without your stupid, childish add-ons. Who am I?"

"I-I don't k-know na no-" Pudding's eyes widened at her slip up, but it was too late. The stranger grabbed the blond by her shirt and threw her back toward the wall. A small gasp escaped Pudding's lips as she hit the floor. _It's too much. _Then, suddenly, a small, golden pendant fell out of the girl's pocket and rolled toward her face. For a moment, she stared at it before grabbing it swiftly in her hands and pulling it toward herself. _I know shouldn't, but…_

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

**NinjaTerra: *slams head repeatedly into desk* It sucked! Oh my God, I'm so out of practice!**

**Momiji: Come on, Terra. It wasn't that bad. Please, stop!**

**NinjaTerra: Ow…My head hurts.**

**Momiji: Um…Please review, anyway. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
